Pieces
by Sam M. Holmes
Summary: Companions last for a year or two. Brothers last forever. Nick/Ellis brotherhood. Warning: Major character death


Playing L4D2 when I get major Ellis feels… Sigh…

Warning: Major character whump and death.

Valve owns all.

* * *

The rain was thundering down, shaking the old millhouse foundation. Thunder echoed off the wood. It was hard to see and hear, let alone watch out for zombies. At least, they were out of the rain. Ellis shivered slightly, regretting not wearing a coat when shit went down. Nick's coat was drenched, barely hanging off his built frame. Rochelle looked freezing, but Coach must have had a heater hidden on that body of his. Their footsteps creaked as boots met wood. The rotting wood smelled of dust and mold. It made Ellis's nose crinkle, stomach clenching in disgust.

He freaking hated zombies.

What made it worse was the awful moaning.

"I hear a witch!" Rochelle hissed, trying to keep her voice down as low as she could. "Lights off!

"That's a fantastic idea…" Nick rolled his eyes, but he flicked off the light at the end of his gun. The group was engulfed by blackness. Ellis blindly stepped forward, hand out to catch the wall. It instead found Nick's shoulder. "Watch it, Overalls!"

"Sorry," he quipped, but they didn't move. The wailing was getting closer.

"Walk lightly now," Coach encouraged. His footsteps were barely muffled as he made it towards the stairs. His hands found the rail. Maybe they could make it out safely. The Witch's moans continued to berate them. Nick shoved Ellis away, following after Coach's footsteps.

"Almost there!" Rochelle hissed.

Ellis nodded eagerly, though no one could see him.

As Nick stepped forward, his shins hit something squishy. "Ellis, get out of the way!"

"I'm not in your damn way, Nick!" Ellis shot back.

Nick froze. _Shit… shitshitshitshit…_ He tried to maneuver around the lump of flesh. The damage was already done. The Witch growled, lifting her head. "Get out of the way!" Nick yelled. All at once, claws flashed in front of his eyes, and he was on the ground. "GAH! Shoot the Witch!" Pain erupted from his chest as the Witch mauled him into the ground.

Ellis flicked on his light, shooting madly at the zombie. "Hang on, Nick!" More gunshots were fired, but the Witch didn't budge. She kept ripping into Nick. Coherent words were lost to the conman. His screams were enough to gather a decent looking horde at the bottom of the stairs. Coach and Ro fought them off the best they could while Ellis shot the Witch. His gun ran out of bullets. He threw it down, slamming the baseball bat he had picked up at her head. Nick's yowls became quiet, replaced with soft gurgles. Ellis cried out, battling off the Witch, but to avail.

"Hold on!"

At last, the Witch fell on top of Nick. Ellis shoved it off, panic growling at his stomach. Nick wasn't moving. He shined his light on the conman, eyes wide. "N… Nick?" He bent down, gingerly touching the wounds "Nick?" Through the blood, he saw the white scars of bone. Nick's chest was barely lifting as he struggled to breath. Ellis shook him gently, met with a frustrated groan. "Nick, you okay?"

"No…" Nick groaned. He began to cough violently, blood bubbling past his lips. "Ellis, get back to the boat. I'm not going past this trip…" Ellis began to patch Nick up, but there was too much blood. Coach and Rochelle finished thinning the horde, returning to the two. Ellis couldn't stop the tears from forming, rubbing his face with the back of his arm.

"Come on, Nick! We gotta go!" Ellis pulled on his arm, but Nick wouldn't move. He just laid there with a hand covering in the gaping wound in his chest.

"Get out, Ellis," Nick ordered.

It was only then that Ellis heard the sound of another Witch.

* * *

"KID!"

Ellis struck out blindly, fist hitting what sounded like bone. Someone cursed loudly, and Ellis was restrained. He flailed, pulling away. Had to get away. Had to save…

"Holy shit, kid, STOP!"

Ellis forced his eyes open. Nick was practically on top of him, forcing his arms into the bed. Blood ran down his face from his nose, and an ugly bruise was forming on his forehead. He looked frustrated, but also worried. Ellis remembered where he was, sucking in a breath of air. The boat rocked beneath them dangerously. They were on Virgil's ship. He must have had a nightmare and clocked Nick in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry, Nick!" Ellis insisted. "I didn't…"

"Shut it. I'm fine," Nick growled. He took a deep breath. "You alright?" Ellis frowned, sucking in a breath himself. The image of Nick with his chest ripped open was enough to make him rather dizzy. The boat wasn't helping.

"I'm gonna… shit…" Ellis pushed Nick off of him, leaping for the bucket he had stored by the door. He didn't usually get sick, but this was bad. He heaved into the bucket, emptying the little breakfast he had earlier. Nick watched him, own stomach clutching. Ellis shook with embarrassment. Why did Nick have to be here now? Nick didn't say anything. He sat in silence, legs crossed. He looked at ease, but Ellis knew that the conman never showed his emotions if he didn't want to. Finally, he went dry. Ellis coughed, wiping his mouth in disgust.

"What was it about?" Nick asked. His voice was quiet, like he was treading on eggshells. Ellis lifted his head, running a hand through his messy hair. "The dream. What was it about?"

"The Mill," Ellis frowned. "'Cept more Witches."

Nick snorted. "More?"

"One gotcha and…" Ellis heaved again, leaning over the already full bucket. "Jesus Fucking Christ…"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Got me?"

Ellis nodded sickly. "We were walkin' through the Mill, bein' all quiet and shit. Ro said she heard a Witch so we turned off the lights. Couldn't see a damn thing…" Ellis leaned back on, sitting with his knees drawn to his chin. "We almost made it, Nick. Almost. You said somethin' about me runnin' inta you, but… shit…" He buried his head in his knees, protecting his head in his hands. "You had ta trip over a damn Witch! She… she killed you! You wouldn't… wouldn't get… up!" Ellis began to hyperventilate. "I… I couldn't… lea…" He collapsed in on himself, hiding his sobs. Warm hands encompassed him, and Ellis allowed himself to peek. Nick was hugging him tightly, nodding in understanding.

"I know, kiddo. I know."

A few minutes passed, Nick holding Ellis to his chest. Ellis finished crying, hiccupping back into his semi-normal state. Nick was so warm that Ellis could feel himself want to fall asleep again, but he shook his head quickly. Sleep meant nightmares. He couldn't go back there, wouldn't. Ellis was trying to outsmart his own consciousness. He went stiff in Nick's arms. The conman pulled back, reasonably confused.

"El, you good?"

"'m fine, Nick. Thanks," Ellis grumbled, but didn't move. Nick lifted an eyebrow before prodding Ellis sharply in the side. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm not dying, Ellis. I'm here now. And I don't plan on dying. Not until I'm far older and in a cozy retirement home." Nick gesticulated, nearly poking Ellis again. The mechanic flinched out of the way. "Trust me, El, I would never leave you… and the others," he finished quickly. Ellis let out a smirk.

"Thanks. A lot." Ellis struggled to his feet. Nick, satisfied, stood and began to head to his own room. "Uh… Nick?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can you… uh… stay here tonight? I don't want ta sleep alone…" Ellis turned red.

"Sure."

Nick settled down next to Ellis's cot, leaning up against the wall. Ellis watched him for a bit, seated on the edge of his cot. The conman rested his head on the wall, perfectly content. He opened his eyes for a moment, catching Ellis's. "Bed."

"You ain't my mom, Nick!" Ellis laughed.

In a heartbeat, a pebble picked up from the ground hit Ellis straight in the forehead.

"Bite me," Nick smiled.

* * *

When Ellis woke, Nick was nowhere to be found. The only indication that he was there was the smell of that cologne of his, the one that never seemed to wear off. Ellis wrinkled his nose before rolling out of bed. He didn't remember his dreams in the waking hours of the morning. He was grateful to Nick for staying with him. The boat continued to rock under his feet, but Ellis managed to exit the room with ease. The morning sun was creeping toward the middle of the sky, blisteringly warm. Ellis smiled for a moment, soaking it in. That was when he saw Nick perched on the edge of the boat. His suited legs dangled dangerously off the edge. He was quiet, content to swing his legs over the disgusting water. To Ellis, he looked about ten years younger.

"Overalls, if you're going to stare at me, don't you think it's polite to say something first?" Nick asked, surprising Ellis out of his stupor. Ellis shrugged, climbing up onto the edge of the boat. He plopped himself down next to Nick, taking off his hat.

"Ain't it pretty?" Ellis gestured towards the river.

Nick shrugged. His fingers twitched, probably aching for nicotine. They hadn't found any since the bridge with the other survivors. Ellis tried to keep his eyes locked on the horizon, but they drifted to the conman for the second time. Black circles encompassed his eyes, frown lines deepened.

"Nick, didja have any family 'fore all this?"

Nick shrugged again, letting out a great sigh.

"My family was kinda small. Never had any siblings, cept for Keith, but he don't count considerin' we're not actually related. Know what I'm sayin'? Fer the longest time it was just Ma and me. Hell, I've known Keith and Dave my whole life. They were my best friends, ya know…" Ellis rattled off, trying to coax anything from the conman. Nick didn't shush him, paying attention carefully. "Ya sure you had no one?"

"I did have a family once. My dad was an alcoholic. My mom abandoned us when I was sixteen. I had a four year old brother at the time. He… he was so tiny, innocent. Still was when I left him. God, that was years ago. I left the house as soon as it was legal. Got into gambling and shit. I ended up in Reno for most the time. I lived my life as a conman, not exactly rich, but not poor either. No, I don't have any family. If they're lucky, they're dead." Nick grew silent. He ran his ringed hands through his hair, sighing.

"I'm sorry."

Nick let out a smirk. "Don't be."

The boat was beginning to wake, the engine roaring to life. Rochelle's voice echoed from within the cabin. Ellis adjusted his hat over his eyes and moved to leave.

"El?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"Thanks. I needed to get that off my chest."

"You're welcome!" Ellis chirped, grinning that country grin.

"God, you are such a hick…" But Nick was joking after all.

* * *

The apartment buildings were silent, save for the sound of explosions not too far off. The building would shake, sending the survivors to grab for leverage. They needed to keep moving. Ellis readjusted his hat, unwilling to lose it. Coach crept forward, exploring several other rooms. Rochelle was checking out the scattered ammo. Nick was choking down pills after a run in with a Smoker. The bombs pounded overhead in a sick overture.

Nick hated the government.

Nick's ears perked as he heard a groan coming from a room to his left. "Guys…" But they were searching the other rooms. Ever so carefully, he opened the door, gun first. The others faded into the distance. It was a kid's room, much like one he had grown up in. Kids bothered Nick, more than he could say. They were smelly, sticky, and they reminded him of his father before alcohol. Before Nick left for Vegas. Before he left his little brother with that sick son of a bitch. But Nick didn't let that bother him as he crept forward. There was a zombie crouched in the corner, not a Witch. It was a young man, no older than Ellis. Nick brought the gun to his eye before shooting the zombie in the head, ending its sorrow. Satisfied, he turned around.

_Grr…_

"The fuck…?" Nick could hear the Hunter, almost smell him. Where was the damn zombie…? He raised his gun. "Guys!" But there was no response. "Where are you?!" Another growl. Nick stepped forward, head spinning in vain. A black shadow passed behind him. "Shit!" The Hunter was on top of him, ripping at him. Considerably less painful than a Witch, but pretty damn bad. He could have shouted any one of the survivors' names, but the first that was out of his mouth was Ellis. And he screamed it at the top of his lungs.

Footsteps pounded through the apartment. Ellis rounded the corner first, blanching to an unnatural white. He ran at the Hunter, shooting it in the head at point blank range. It fell still, leaving Nick slightly bloody. "You… you okay?!"

"Peachy, thanks," Nick grunted sarcastically, but he let the hick poke him, making sure he was okay. "El, I'm fine. Just a scratch. Promise."

"You'd better be!" Ellis finally let him go. Coach and Rochelle appeared around the corner.

"What was that?!" Rochelle asked forcibly.

"Hunter," Nick stated. He got to his feet, and he started towards the door. "Come on, I don't want to get fucking bombed." But he paused slightly at a sharp pain in his arm. It was probably nothing. He yanked his sleeve over his arm, and they pushed forward.

* * *

"We did it!" Rochelle screamed as she leapt onto the copter. She helped Nick pull Coach onto the hard flooring as they lifted to the sky. Two government agents were piloting it, and they leaned back and smiled.

"How you folks doing?"

"Starving," Coach automatically quipped.

"Tired," Ellis admitted.

"Pissed," Nick growled. He didn't do feds. And CEDA hadn't exactly been helpful in the days past. The agents didn't seem too phased by the conman. The survivors strapped themselves down into seats, relieved but on-guard. How could it be over? Really over? Ellis grabbed onto Nick's hand, grinning madly.

"We really did it!"

"Told you we would!" Nick reassured him. A cough shook him from the pit of his stomach. "Aw… shit."

"You okay?" Ellis's smile turned to concern.

"Smoke inhalation at the bridge, no big deal," Nick told him with a laugh. "Damn Smokers… Well, now we're officially safe."

"Officially." Ellis yawned, blinking back sleep.

"I'm going to drink when we get there. Drink and smoke and drown myself in hot showers…" Nick leaned back, smiling to himself.

"Don't get too…" Ellis yawned again, louder and far more obnoxious.

"Get some sleep, kid. No nightmares tonight."

"You promise?" Ellis whispered.

"I swear on my right hand."

"How is that...?" Ellis wrinkled his nose. "Nevermind." Thankful for the support, Ellis laid back, drifting off to sleep. His light snores interrupted the silence of the helicopter, save for a conversation on Infected numbers with the pilots initiated by Rochelle. Nick thought about sleeping himself when Coach bent forward against his seatbelt.

"That ain't smoke, is it, Nick?" His eyes were warm with genuine concern. It made Nick sick. But he complied, shaking his head. "Where?" Ever so quietly, Nick rolled up his sleeve, showing a very bloodied bandage. When the Hunter went down on him, Nick had blocked his face with his arm. The zombie took it as invitation to bite him. Nick silently wished, begged, to be Immune, but his lungs were saying otherwise. He let out another hack, spitting red onto the sleeve of his jacket.

"How long does it normally take?" Nick whispered. He looked back at Ellis.

_Trust me, El, I will never leave you…_

"Can't say, but the government will shoot you on sight…" Coach frowned. He was thankful that Rochelle was keeping the pilots busy.

"I know," Nick swallowed thickly. His hands began to shake. He was afraid. Mostly for himself, but also about Ellis. He had promised the kid. Ellis was almost a replacement to his own baby brother. They had the same optimism. Maybe that's why Nick even bothered sticking with him. And he was leaving him. He was going to die.

"What's your plan?"

"I don't want to become one of those things…" Nick moaned, running his hands through his sweat soaked hair. "I have… have to let them… Shit." Coach went to say something, but Nick held up his hand. "You can't tell Ellis. You can't. He'll, he'll lose it. Keep him away from me. It'll be easier that way."

"Never knowing what happened to you?!" Coach said a little too loud. Ellis moved quickly in his sleep, head lulling to the other shoulder. A little quieter, Coach said, "You can't do that to him, Nick. He looks up to you."

"Dying man's last wish? Please Coach…" Nick practically begged. Tears glistened in his eyes. Coach grunted before nodding. "Thank you." Ellis began to move next to him, obviously agitated. Nick placed his hand on Ellis's hand. "I've got you, kid. I'm sorry…"

* * *

As soon as they got to evac, they were separated into gender. One by one, they were tested for the virus. Ellis got a clean bill of health, Immune and everything. He couldn't wait to tell the others, bouncing on his heels as he waited for them. It only took a few more minutes before Coach and Ro joined him. Coach grinned at him, but there was a flicker of something in his eye.

"They're all done, Ellis," Ro smiled. She began to head down the hallway, but Ellis was stone still.

"Where's Nick?"

Coach nodded sadly. Not saying a word. Ellis's eyes widened. He understood.

"Is he…? Where is he?!" he yelled.

"He told me to tell you to hang in there. Be safe and find that friend Keith of yours," Coach murmured, gently patting Ellis's shoulder. Ellis shrugged him off.

"No… NICK!" He raced down the hallways, ripping open doors, knocking into people. Coach and Rochelle followed dutifully, watching him sadly. Nick should have told him. Apparently, he had been confirmed as Infected. They would take him out and shoot him. Like an animal. Ellis ran faster and faster before stopping at a padlocked set of doors. His eyes widened further, tears running down his cheeks. A bunch of soldiers were pointing their guns at a lone figure in a white suit. Nick had his hands on his head, rings glinting in the sun. His eyes were red. He had been crying.

"Nick!" Ellis cried, ripping at the doors. He pounded at them to no avail. Nick looked up, catching the mechanic's eyes. He gave a sad smirk, waving a goodbye. His face had begun to wilt with the disease. Ellis's heart melted as the men lifted the sights.

_Goodbye Overalls._ Nick mouthed. He closed his eyes, completely at ease. It was his time. Ellis continued to scream far after the last shot entered the conman. His broken and bloodied body slumped to the ground, face somehow clean. He was peaceful, still smiling. Coach and Ro found Ellis curled into a ball, sobbing. Repeating one phrase over and over again.

_You promised…._

* * *

_Three days later…_

Rochelle lifted the bowl, urging Ellis to take it. "Come on, Ellis. You've got to eat."

"'M not hungry…"

Rochelle set down the bowl again. "You have got to eat, Ellis. You're turning into a stick."

"I said 'm not hungry, Ro." Ellis brought his knees up to his chest, laying against the wall of his assigned room. He was alone after Nick had died. Sequestering himself away from the other survivors. Nick had been the big brother he never had, the one man he could look up to. He wasn't as crazy as Keith or as judgmental as Dave. Everything and everyone somehow reminded him of the white suited gambler. A knock resounded from his door.

"Come in!" Ro answered for him. Coach walked in, nodding a greeting to the reporter.

"Ellis, the soldiers gave me something to give to you," he knelt (with some difficulty), holding a large white packet. "It's from Nick."

"Take it away."

Rochelle sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Ellis…"

"Don't want it…"

Coach frowned. "Ro, don't worry about it." He got up, leading her to the door. "Give him time." Coach set the package on top of Ellis's cot. "We'll be in the rec room if you want to talk or even show your face…" They closed the door, leaving Ellis with the damned package.

"I said I don't want it!" His accent was thick with anger, grief. The white paper was too clean, too final. It was watching Nick die all over again. Nick had promised him that he wouldn't leave him. Promised. Ellis glared at it, daring the package to move. They were at a standstill for what felt like hours. Nothing moved. Voices drifted from outside his room, but Ellis was too focused. Finally, he crept forward and grabbed the package. He slid his finger into the seal, ripping it open. There was a letter stuffed precariously in next to several other documents charting Nick's death and Infection. There was something heavy at the bottom, and Ellis tilted the package out into his hand. Five familiar rings clattered out into his hand. Ellis blinked back his sorrow, turning back to the letter.

_Ellis,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you about this. The military were especially lenient when they said I could write one last letter. Dammit, El, I'm going to miss you. You've lost enough people. I didn't mean to be added to the list. I got bitten back when we were in the apartment complex in New Orleans. I thought I was Immune until I started coughing up blood. Don't be angry with Coach. I told him not to tell you. I want you to know how important you were, are, to me. You were like my little brother. Damn, you were annoying, but I grew to respect you. Shit, I'm crying again. Thought I did enough of that. Please, please try and forget me. I know it's hard, but you need to. For me. _

_El, if you can't forget, try and cope. My real brother, his name is Aaron. Aaron King. The feds informed me that he might be in this evac center. Do me a favor. Find him, tell him I'm sorry. _

_Thanks. _

_Nick. _

Ellis set down the letter, furrowing his eyebrows. He missed Nick so much. But perhaps, he could start over. He had to, right? Ellis climbed to his feet, rolling the rings in his hand. There was one without any designs, just a golden band. Ever so carefully, Ellis adjusted it onto his thumb. Nick left him behind pieces. Now Ellis needed to put them together.

_Aaron King, brother to Nicholas King, aged 23._

_ Confirmed in New Orleans evac. center. _

* * *

Please R&R!

SMH


End file.
